


Apocalypse Porn

by Reedusislife



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Apocalypse Porn, Filth, Here have some smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rickyl Smut, Rickyl Writers' Group, nothing but filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:16:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6415930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reedusislife/pseuds/Reedusislife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rickyl Smut!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apocalypse Porn

**Author's Note:**

> I used this fic to find my motivation to write again!! YAY!!! I was given this idea by ButterflyFish! They came up with Apocalypse Porn!! Things in italics are Daryl's thoughts.
> 
> Comments and Kudos welcomed!! Tell me your thoughts!! I'd love to hear from you!!
> 
> Please Enjoy!!

Daryl was deep in his thoughts. His train of thinking resulted in many sinful thoughts of the fearless leader. He was thinking about having those bow legs on every surface of the prison. The hood of one of their many cars was definitely one of those places. Oh the things Daryl could do on the hood of the car.

_He manages to pull Rick away from his vegetables. When they get to the cars, he puts his gun on the car, licks his finger, and massages Rick’s shoulders. Rick makes little moans of appreciation. Daryl leans in closer and gently kisses the shell of Rick’s ear. Rick releases a little shiver run down his spine. Daryl inches that much closer. Rick can feel the breathe blow against his ear and neck. Rick adjusts his stance. Daryl has other plans though, he takes Rick’s wrist and slides them forward on the hood of the car._

Just as Daryl was getting ready to bend Rick over the hood of a car, someone interrupted his train of thought. When he blinked out of his daze he noticed Carol was trying to grab his attention. She was violently shaking her hand in front of his face. He was still dazed enough to not be able to know what she was saying.

“What?” He asked shaking his head clear.

“Oh Pookie. I was telling you that Rick and Michonne were looking for you. Something about planning a run.” Carol said giving him a stern looking. He rolled his off and walked back inside towards.

He entered into the dining area and he looked around finding Rick and Michonne easily. They were in a corner hunched over the map. Rick spotted him and waved him over. They sat down and started making out a plan. Daryl was looking at all the empty tables. He could do some damage to Rick on those tables.

_Daryl pushes himself into Rick’s space. They are now sharing the same air. Daryl leans in closer and pushes Rick onto the table top. He slowly licks the leaders lips. When Rick parts his lips, Daryl easily slips his tongue in. He enjoys the taste of Rick. Rick sucks on his tongue and something about that drives Daryl crazy. He pushes Rick’s beautiful legs apart and slides a knee between them. He starts to unbutton Rick’s shirt._

Once again as he is getting to the steamy part in his thoughts he is interrupted. Michonne has elbowed him hard enough to make him fall of the table he was sitting on. Rick gave him a questioning look but didn’t have a chance to ask questions because Judith’s screaming pulled him away.

“What was that?” Michonne questioned.

“What was what?” Daryl shrugged.

“You know what. You were so spaced out I don’t think you know what is going on tomorrow.” Michonne replied.

Daryl shrugged. Michonne laughed.

“Tell him.” Michonne said as she got up and walked away.

Daryl got and went to the showers. Little did he know that Rick was already in there. Daryl undressed and started the water. Rick heard the water start and he couldn’t help himself he had to see who was in the showers with him. He pulled back the curtain and he saw the most wonderful sight. Daryl was there and he was putting on quite a show for himself. Rick watched as Daryl stroked himself. He was wondering what was running through that head. Daryl was thinking about having Rick in the shower.

_Rick was in the shower. Daryl slid his body along and pressed right up behind him. Daryl pushed Rick to where he was leaning up against the wall. He slid his hands over Rick’s skin while kissing the shell of his ear. Rick let out a little moan. Daryl wanted to see if he could reduce the leader to a withering mess. So he wrapped his arms around Rick’s middle and started to kiss his neck. He nibbled on the sensitive spot under his ears. He licked over Rick’s spine. When Daryl heard a sharp intake of breathe he repeated the actions a few times before finding a new spot to caress with his mouth. Rick was letting out desperate little moans and squirming beneath Daryl’s hands._

Just as Daryl was getting to the good part he heard someone enter the showers. He quickly shut off the water and got dressed. As he was walking out Maggie walked in. He gave her a quick nod before disappearing down the corridor. Rick was completely hard watching Daryl. Maggie spotted him peeking through the curtains.

“Rick? Are you spying on him again?” She giggled and walked far away from Rick.

Rick got dressed in a hurry. He was walking back to his cell when he saw Daryl slide out a side door. Rick was probably going to regret this decision but he couldn’t help himself. Once they were outside Daryl slunk off towards one of the empty guard towers. Rick was once again following his instincts and followed Daryl.

Once Daryl was up the stairs he shut the door leading up. He needed quiet and he wanted to finish these fantasies that he was having. Just as he was starting to drift to that head space where he could fantasize freely he heard the door opening. He grunted. Rick’s head appeared and Daryl lost his train of thought for a minute. No one but Daryl had been in this watch tower because it faced a nothing but a field.

Rick came over towards where Daryl was sitting. Daryl could clearly see that something was on this man’s mind. He waited to see if Rick was going to share his thoughts. He didn’t and they remained silent. They were looking out over the field, it was quiet towards this part of the prison so any walkers made their way towards the front gates. They were standing shoulder to shoulder. Daryl shifted so their shoulders were touching. Rick looked over and that was all it took.

Rick pressed into Daryl’s personal space. He backed him into the back wall. When Daryl’s back hit the wall he had only a moment before Rick was sliding their lips together. All train of thought left both men and they just relied on their purest instincts.

Rick removed his lips from Daryl’s just long enough to adjust them to the other man’s neck. He placed harsh kisses from ear to base of throat. Daryl let out needy moans and that encouraged Rick forward. Rick swiftly lifted Daryl’s shirt and kissed down his chest. When he got to Daryl’s pants he stopped and looked at Daryl. He was strung out and needy. His eyes were hooded and he couldn’t help the needy gasps that were escaping past those kiss stained lips.

Rick started kissing Daryl again, this time there was more teeth and tongue then the first time. When Rick started kissing his neck this time Daryl grabbed a hold of Rick’s shirt and lifted it above his head. Daryl moaned at the sight before him. Rick was all tanned and muscular. That was the only good thing about Rick being in that garden. He ran his hands over the toned body and purred.

Before Rick knew what was happening Daryl had switched their positions and dropped to his knees for the fearless leader. Daryl unbuttoned and unzipped Rick's pants and pulled his straining member out. He was surprised by the length but he could handle it. He looked and saw Rick watching him. When he lowered his mouth onto Rick he watched as the leader’s eyes rolled back in his hand. Daryl gave an approving moan around Rick. Rick’s hips jerked forward. Daryl choked a little but then he started humming a little tune which drove Rick crazy.

“D...Da...Daryl...I’m not…” Rick trailed off. He was breathless.

Daryl gave an approving moan but did not release Rick’s very leaky memer. Rick’s precome tasted wonderful he wanted to taste the rest of it. Daryl brought his hand up and started to massage Rick’s balls. Rick’s hips bucked and before he could pull back he was coming down Daryl’s throat. Daryl had tears in his eyes at the hot spurts were making the way down his throats. Once Rick was spent and he started going boneless Daryl pulled off Rick’s now sensitive dick with a loud pop. He had wanted to do that for a while now. Rick sank down to the floor to catch his breathe. Daryl adjusted himself in his pants and sat down next to Rick. He knew that he would be taken care of as soon as Rick caught his breathe.

Sure enough as soon as Rick’s heart rate had became somewhat normal he pounced. He began nipping his way down Daryl’s body. He made a swift job of undoing his pants and pulling them down. Soon they were both naked and panting. Rick was sucking a nice bruise onto Daryl’s chest right under his collarbone. After he was satisfied with the way it was blossoming he continued his trail. He worried a nipple with his teeth till Daryl let out a loud needy moan. Rick continued his way down to Daryl’s leaking member. He briefly stopped to lick the vein from bottom to top with the flat of his tongue. Daryl moaned and fisted his hands into Rick’s hair. Rick continued further. He sucked a ball into his mouth and massaged it with his tongue.

Rick then moved further south and soon Daryl was withering mess. Rick was trying to keep the squirming mess underneath him still, but he was failing. Rick worked his tongue over Daryl’s hole. When Daryl felt that long hot muscle slide into him he came without being touched. He yelled Rick’s name. Rick pulled back and admired the sight beneath him. Rick placed soft kisses on Daryl’s face. He waited till the other man’s breath returned to normal. Once Rick was for sure that Daryl had calmed down enough he sucked three fingers into his mouth and started tracing Daryl’s twitching hole with one. Daryl was watching with hooded eyes.

Rick pushed one finger in and waited for Daryl to relax before pushing it all the way in. Soon Rick had two fingers in Daryl and was scissoring him open. Daryl couldn’t stop the sinful noises falling from his lips. The noises just made Rick want to entice more of them from the other man’s mouth. After a few minutes Daryl had three fingers in him and was breathless and needy. Rick kissed his mouth once more before spitting into his hand and tried to make his dick slippery. When he deemed himself ready he lined up with Daryl. Rick eased in. When he was buried deep to the hilt he forced himself to remain still until Daryl gave some form of a go ahead.

Daryl started rocking his hips back and Rick knew that was the signal for him to start moving. He began a slow and agonizing pace. Daryl was trying to rock back but Rick had a hold of his hips and would not allow him to move an inch. He tried squirming but that was useless as well.

“I’ve wanted to do this fer so long.” Rick mumbled as he increased his pace just the tiniest bit.

“Wanted. This. For. So. Long.” Daryl said breathless. He was panting and couldn’t contain his needy mewls and moans.

Rick increased his pace even more. Soon Rick and Daryl’s bodies were slamming forcefully into each other. They were both going to feel this for days but that just made Rick slam his hips harder. Rick leaned forward just the slightest and he knew he had hit Daryl’s prostate. Daryl jumped and moaned so loudly that Rick was afraid someone was going to come check on them. He continued thrusting till he could feel his balls drawing up. He knew Daryl was close too by the sounds escaping those sinful lips. He thrusted harder until he came in Daryl.

When Daryl felt the hot liquid in him he came without being touched. His back arched and he pulled Rick’s lips to his. They laid there tangled together until their heart rates returned to normal. Rick rolled off of Daryl and sat there. Daryl was laying there looking at Rick. Rick looked over at him with an eyebrow raised.

“Kiss for your thoughts?” Rick asked.

“I’ve been fantasizing about this all day. Glad it finally happened.” Daryl replied scooting closer.

Rick laughed and kissed Daryl. Their kisses became sleepy and lazy. Pretty soon both were fast asleep. Naked and intertwined with one another. Who knows how long they laid there together like that but when they awoke it was morning. They looked at each other's faces and smiled and got dressed. Once their clothes were in the proper places they exited the guard tower. They walked hand in hand back to the prison. When their family saw that they were happy and holding hands they cheered.

“Bout time!” Glenn said as he congratulated the two.

“So happy for you both!” Maggie said hugging them both.

Hershel just nodded and continued about his business. Everyone was super happy for them. When everyone was done congratulating them they walked off and discussed on which cell they would be sharing together.


End file.
